Power Rangers Data Squad: Mission to the Galaxy, Big Ranger Adventures
Power Rangers Data Squad: Mission to the Galaxy, Big Ranger Adventures is the third film for Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary An all new adventure begins for the Power Rangers Data Squad, Robbie sets off to Outer Space to help people in a new planet known as "Planet Asgard", but Eggman was getting ready for his new plan to get revenge on him as Robbie and his team finds a powerful energy source, "The Master Morpher". Plot ???/??? The film opens to a far distanced planet called "Drakonda, with two army ships fighting, The prince, Luther of Asgard, is captured by Commander Drax, his ruthless uncle. The Dark Army Troopers search the castle for the princess, Kyla, but miss her hiding spot and leave, When Kimiko and her butler Willory emerge, she sends a device that her father made, a "Helpseeker," to find heroes to save Luther, It evades the pirates on the ship and jumps into the sea. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. Main Cast Data Squad Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Delta Squad Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Delta Zero Rangers Speedway Racer Rangers Mentor *Palutena *Pit *Lord Beerus *Whis *Foreteller Ava (Robbie's Pure Light) Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie and Inez) *Digit *Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee and Espio the Chameleon) *Fiona Frizzle, Liz, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal, Keesha Franklin, Wanda Li, Jyoti and Dorothy Ann *Fu *Goku *Vegeta *Lord Champa *Vados *Cabba *Caulifla and Kale **Kefla *Callie Jones *Ratchet and Clank *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Scrooge McDuck *Huey Duck *Dewey Duck *Louie Duck *Webby Vanderquack *Noah Villains *Commander Drax *Vrak *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Drake *Ivy *Zeke *Crusher Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor, Dean Cadance and Flurry Heart *Tony Diaz, Angelica Diaz, Albert Diaz and Alexa Diaz *Kelsey Morgan, Laura Anderson, Jordan Carmichael, Travis Romero *Chloe and Zoey Stanford *Sandra Sinclair *Ronnie Johnson *Shermen Hemrick *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Nicole Northwood *Danny Jones *Jayden Clark *Geronimo Stilton, Thea Stilton, Benjamin Stilton, Trap Stilton and Pandora Woz *Rich, Dave, Smitty, Scott, Nina and Warehouse Mouse *Amanda Starling *Mrs. Montana *Bodi, Angus Scattergood, Khampa, Darma and Germur *Pinky *Cleo *Mitch Gordon People from Other Planets Planet Asgard *King Asgard *Queen Dawn *Prince Luther *Princess Kyla *Willory *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. Planet Terios *Jamal *Vargas *Mitzy *Marvin *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. Planet Shmengee *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. *???, ???. Planet Tuba *Meebee(deep) *Robot Songs #Blizzard - Dragon Ball Super: Broly Movie #We've Come So Far - My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship #So Good - Bratz Rock Angelz #Into the Unknown - Frozen 2 #Born to Live - About a Mile #Where in the World is Thomas? - Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! #???, ???. #Kung Fu Dancing - MMPR: Movie Version #???, ???. #We're Friends - Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! #???, ???. #The Adventure Song - Barney in Outer Space #Star Light, Star Bright - Barney in Outer Space #Mr. Star - Barney in Outer Space #The Rocket Song - Barney in Outer Space #Floating Together So Free - Barney in Outer Space #Way Up in Outer Space - Barney in Outer Space #Hey Diddle Diddle - Barney in Outer Space #The Sun - Barney in Outer Space #???, ???. #Bring Back a Legend - The Lion Guard #???, ???. #???, ???. #No Matter Where They Are - Barney in Outer Space #Help Protect the Earth - Barney in Outer Space #On My Way Home - Imagination Movers #We're Friends (Reprise) - Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! #I Love You - Barney in Outer Space #The Final Countdown - (Post credits 1) #Sonic Heroes - (Post credits 2) Trivia *This film will be based on "The Backyardigans: Mission to Mars", "The Magic School Bus Rides Again - Ready, Set, Fail", "Barney in Outer Space" and "Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!" Transcript *Power Rangers Data Squad: Mission to the Galaxy, Big Ranger Adventures Transcript Category:TMNTHedgehog5